shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Black Dog bares its fangs... On the Dontou?!
Its a calm and sunny day as a loud roar is heard upon Kyodai Island, the trees higher than most buildings, almost equivalent to the size of the trees on Sabaody Archipalego, but it was not the trees that had given the island its name. No no, it was the monsters that lurked within it. A Prehistoric set island where surprisingly, dinosaurs were not the top of the food chain and neither were the sea king surrounding it. No, the top of the food chain was a title that belonged to the Chitam. Monstrously giant tree-like creatures thats very roar would shake the island. ??????: 'Such beasts would make a great addition to my followers if their will could bend as easily as their skin tears apart. '???????: 'Well my lord. They are simple minded beasts, I don't think they acknowledge us anymore than people would acknowledge a bug beneath their shoes. ''Two men are seen walking amongst the trees, both wearing what appeared to be considerably costly suits. Both with medium lengthed brown hair, having different but distinguished facial features but different in size, could be considered almost twins from a distance. However, the second, shorter man appeared to walk slightly behind the first one. As the roars got louder and louder. '???????: '''This walk also reminded me, where did you send Olympus to? '??????: 'Tell me.. Maximus... Did I miss the day when people suddenly decided it was ok to question me? And why have you not yet embarked on your command, to recruit the Pirates on my list? '???????: 'My apologies Lord Kokken, I merely wished to ensure your safety. '''Kokken: '''Hmph. If I were ever in danger, you would be better off as far away from the island as possible. Now leave before I find someone with enough time for following orders and no time for insubordination. ''As the second man vanished within seconds of Kokken finishing his sentence. As Kokken continued his stroll, he came across a clearing among the trees. With the sun raying down upon him he smirked, within seconds several Chitam around him. Kokken makes no movements as he stands in the middle of them, hands in his pockets and head looking upward. '''Kokken: Truly magnificent beings. The Chitam roared as they all began smashing into the ground where Kokken stood, leaving a small crater on the ground. A dark sphere began rotating swiftly where Kokken stood as the Chitam backed away slightly, the sphere dissipitated as Kokken appeared unscathed on a small bit of land in the center of the crater that appeared uneffected. Standing oddly on a small pile of mud. Kokken took his right hand from his pocket and adjusted his tie slightly. '' '''Kokken: '''If only I took a picture... ''Kokken pointed upward with his right hand, clicking his fingers. As he clicked his finger a gigantic explosion occured where he stood, annihalating almost 80% of the island and its trees along with the Chitam. As the smoke cleared, the island was a doughnut ring. Nothing remained but a small ring of land surrounding the outskirts of a now giant crater in the ground, rapidly filling with water as a tiny small ounce of land can be seen floating in the center of the now ringed doughnut shaped island. On the small land, Kokken is brushing the chest of his suit with his right hand and adjusting his tie. Kokken: 'Hm.. Interesting results... Now to get back to la-... Oh dear. ''In the few bits of the land that remained in the now reshaped island, where parts of the now deceased Chitam, only one remained alive, but its life too was coming to an end. A large slash quickly split it in two, killing it for good, the last image it saw was of a tall man clad in armor '''??????: This is most unacceptable, oh my oh my. The armored man walks over the burning corpses of the Chitam and looks all around to observe what is left of the island after the initial explosion, he notices a majority of the island is gone, shaped into a large ring, all the Chitam are now dead and he sighs as if all his fun had ended- ??????: And here I came to this island to test my own new Dontou sword on the fearsome Chitam and they all went ahead and died, oh my oh my. Who's the culprit. The armoured man's eyes continued to search around until they noticed Kokken on a small rock shaped land in the distance, a wry smile appeared in his face as the thought of killing the man who destroyed an island and the chitam in a single attack raced through his mind. In a single powerful swing of his sword, the air in front of him shot forward in a razor sharp wind blade roughly the size of a killer whale. The water and ground itself is cut by the wind blade which flies 3 feet above it, that is the sharpness a Dontou provides when cutting ??????: Worry not, you will have the pleasure to be cut down by Ira Einhorn! Kokken doesn't even pay attention to the slash coming his way as he phases into a logia intangibility, the slash when hitting him simply ceases to exist entirely. He slightly turns his head in the direction of Ira and notices the cut that spans half the islands original radius, his smile for a split second shows a little fascination, as to how a man who seemingly had no skill could cut so heavily. Kokkens smile however is dimmed almost immediately as he is doused in a splash of water created from the slash. Kokken: '''Great... I'm wet. ''Kokken placed his right hand back into his pocket as his legs then seemed to bend slightly. Within seconds he leaped into the air as the land he was stood on somewhat exploded from the sheer force of Kokkens jump. The armoured man hardly managed to keep his eye on Kokken as now in the air, Kokken was a sitting duck. Hypothetically speaking. '' '''Kokken: Kokken pulled his hands from his pockets as his black vest flowed from his arms and into the air, he managed to catch his coat and hold it over his shoulder with his left hand and in his right hand, a pure black object formed. Swiftly reaching almost the same length as his body in height, it shaped into a sword. Kokken then began swiftly falling down to the land just a few metres to the side of the armoured swordsmen. As he crashed to the land, there seemed to be no impact, as if Kokken weighed mere feathers. Kokken pointed the blade at the armoured man and spoke. Kokken: 'Seems you have an interesting tool... ''Ira as if faced with an overwhelming foe, put his sword in front of him in a defensive position, protecting his face but also ready to strike. He exhaled quietly and slowly so as to brush away his stress and fear towards Kokken. '''Ira: Oh my, oh my. This "Tool" *''he arrogantly says''* Is but a Dontou, one of the sharpest blades in world. Ira with incredible speed and swiftness moves the sword in front of him and Kokken as if taunting the man in front of him, by slicing the ground to his right in left diagonally with 2 cuts that stretched deep into the crust, some slight sizzling sound came from both sides as if the cuts managed to slice their way into the magma below Ira: If you wish for a sword fight, know very well that "sword" in your hand will simply be destroyed, along with you. Ira having found new found courage in his little parade of cutting power, raises his sword towards Kokken almost to his neck as if inviting him to strike back, or simply back down. Kokkens eyes widened slightly in interest of the blades power. Looking at his own he pondered for a second, before realising Iras open challenge. Kokken: 'That's an impressive too-... Dontou you have there, I guess I have some time to kill.... ''Kokken places his free hand on his right shoulder, as his right hand swirved around slightly as if Kokken was warming up his arm. He smiled eerily as he stared directly into Iras eyes. His right hand stretched out in front of him, as he pointed the blade downward to the ground. Without breaking eye contact, Lucius released his grip from the blade, as it seeped into the ground as if it were the open air. Leaving a hole in the ground the same size of the sword, Lucius giggled slightly as another reforged in his right hand. '''Kokken: ... I'd say something exciting that captivates the exact event that is about to occur... but slaughter is the only thing that comes to mind... Ira: (confused as to what exactly happened to Kokken's sword) So you have a devil fruit, oh my oh my. Most troublesome. Ira brings himself to slightly more defensive position as he coats his blade and right arm with haki turning both dark as the night, Ira takes a single step forward and thrusts his blade at Kokken, however for a moment he hesitates feeling the danger for his new blade and more importantly his life, only the tip touches Lucius body before Ira notices the slight shift in weight Ira: Impossible... Ira quickly retreats his blade from Lucius only to notice part of the tip has been removed, like an even sharper blade had cut through it perfectly and then disregarded the tip as useless and threw it away, then his haki gives him a slight premonition of what would happen should he touch Lucius Ira: (looks at kokken without letting his true confusion seep through) No, nothing should be able to cut through a Dontou like this. Your Devil Fruit must be casting an illusion, the island, the hole on the ground, my damaged sword, this is all an illusion is it not? Ira uses his kenbunshoku haki to verify whether or not the man in front of him is there or not and surprisingly to him, his hypothesis was wrong the man before him was indeed true, or at least seemed to be, this information only confused and scarred Ira more, "Why would an illusionist fight me head on" "Is this frightening presence an illusion and I should simply strike?" "Would I really be cut like that if I hit him?" were only some of the thoughts that went through his head Ira: HAVE AT YOU! Ira erasing all his doubts with sheer will coats his blade with haki and swings his arm and Dontou at Lucius aiming to cut him diagonally across his chest, yet as Kokken brings his blade forward to parry with Ira, he seems to do so with a rather vain confidence. Kokken: 'You're kind of boring.. ''As Kokken swings vertically in front of him, he simply stares forward into Ira's eyes with a distant gaze. As if he is not even acknowledging Ira and his Dontou. The vertical slash cuts both the Dontou and Ira, as Kokken then walks past them with his blade dissipitating, hand in pocket and coat over his shoulder. Ira still in his pose to slash Kokken. '''Ira: lost in a single thought: "How?" Impossible... Ira tries to look back but his body is not responding, nothing really is, not even his own thoughts answer him properly as they're all drowned by the fear Ira feels in this moment, he can tell that his sword was split in 2 easily, and that he too was cut, it was however a cut like none other, virtually no pain just an ethereal feeling Kokken looks back slightly from the corner of his eye, it however misses Ira completely as if something else far away caught his eye, he then continues looking forward and proceeds his walk. Ira simply stops thinking as his sword stabs into the ground and his knees. Moments after the rest of his bisected body fall like a shadow. Kokken: 'The only impossibility here, was your survival. ''As Kokken finishes his sentence, a giant galleon appears at the edge of the island, bearing the Black Dog Army's flag. Several hundred marine looking soldiers, wearing the same uniform but in black and green colouring, flowed out from the galleon, swarming the remains of the Chitam and carrying them onto the ship. As two of the "soldiers" went to grab the halves of the Dontou, they found there hands deeply cut at the simple touch of the blade. '' '''Soldier: '''ACK!! '''Soldier #2: '''OUCH!! Lifting this is impossible!! ''They looked at Kokken with doubt filled eyes, as he simply shrugged at them and walked aboard the ship. The figure previously seen before, Maximus, walked past Kokken and towards the soldiers direction. 'Maximus: '''That's because it is a Dontou, the sharpest Blade known to man. Also a threat to our plans as well as this island. Board the ship or burn with the island. ''As the two soldiers hustled onto the ship at twice the speed of an average human, Maximus opened his arms as numerous flying balls of flame emanated from his coat, his hands spread out as they swarmed over the island like fireflies. As he backed onto the ship with a single jump, he crossed his arms and the orb like fires dropped to the ground. Igniting what was left of the island on fire. '' '''Kokken: '''Seems we dignified a fool with a crumation? '''Maximus: '''Yes sir, Ira Einhorn was an owner of a Dontou. It seems we may have made an enemy. ''Kokken shrugged as he sat down upon an eery black throne, that seemed to emanate emeralds throughout the lining of its design. Kokken rested his right arm upon the armrest of the throne and rested his chin upon his fist. His eyes glared at Maximus as his left hand waved over to the side, as if to signify that Kokken is not even bothered by this news. 'Kokken: '''With blades so dull, why should I even be bothered? My power cuts everything and anything, the day something cuts through it, will be the day I worry about an enemy. As far as owners of the Dontou go? that creature was a fool that died a fool. Those who wield such supposedly "fierce" weapons, should thank me. '''Maximus: '''For what? '''Kokken: '''For giving them there dignity back, by erasing the black sheep. The Black Dog has had its feast on the flock, and now it will move to the next flock. I did them a good deed. When did you become such a caring guy? ''Maximus sighed as he bowed somewhat sarcastically in front of Kokken, who seemed to stare away into the sky. '' '''Maximus: '''More curious than good samaritan. As usual, you're incredibly unpredictable. M'lord. Where too now? ''Kokken shrugged and closed his eyes, leaning backward into his throne. Maximus turned as his jacket swayed in the wind, heading towards the helmsman, preparing to sail the ship. '''Kokken: '''Surprise me. ''~ The End ~''''' Category:Stories Category:New Horizon! Category:1NF3RNO Category:Marcus Junior